All He Knows
by Mutya
Summary: My first RK fic. Sano x Megumi, of course. ^^x It's mostly romance, but.. yeah. Find out for yourself. Enjoy!


**Disclaimers**: Rurouni Kenshin is **not** mine. I'm just a SanoxMegumi fan who is obsessed and likes to write about them. Thank you. ^^x  
  
**Author's note**: This is one of my first RK fics. I used to keep my fics to myself, but I decided to post this. I again made some more changes to this after reading the first 7 reviews. Thanks so much for helping! Also, I added definitions to the Japanese terms used here. If you haven't read this yet, I hope you enjoy. ^^x Thanks again!  
  


* * *

  
**All He Knows**  
By Mutya

  


* * *

  
I followed the man in front of me. I stared at the kanji for "aku" on his back. I couldn't figure out what was going on. He never asked me to go places with him. Until yesterday.  
  
_I sighed, exhausted. I had treated more patients than I usually did. My last patient was, not surprisingly, Sagara Sanosuke. He had hurt his hand yet again. I scolded him for hurting his hand again. He, as usual, teased me. I smirked at him annoyedly. I wanted to rest, and here he was, teasing me and having me treat his hand again.  
  
Finished, I grumbled, "Now go and don't get your hand hurt again, baka."  
  
He stayed there, blinking, as if he wanted to say something.  
  
I was confused at first, and I soon got annoyed. "Why aren't you leaving yet?" I demanded. It was more than enough that he had to come and have me fix his hand up after a long day. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something. He looked like he was in deep thought.  
  
"If you want to say something, say it already." I sighed in frustration.  
  
"You need a break," he said suddenly. He scratched his head nervously.  
  
I frowned. "Took you long enough to realize it." I added in a mumble, "Won't leave me alone."_  
  
"Oi, Kitsune, you look out of it."  
  
I looked at him. I blinked, returning back to reality. I had gone so deep into my thoughts that I forgot I was walking outside, following Sano.  
  
"**Still** worrying about patients?"  
  
I flipped my hair back. "Why wouldn't I be?" I covered myself up. I didn't want him to know I was thinking about how he suddenly showed concern the day before.  
  
_ "No, I mean.." He paused. "Er.. you need a day off from work."  
  
"Nani?!" I couldn't bear the thought of being away when needed. "Patients need me!"  
  
"Genzai-sensei can take care of them, can't he? C'mon, you need a break." He smiled. A smile of concern. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"But.. but he—"  
  
"Megumi-chan." I looked up and saw Genzai-sensei entering the room. "I agree with him," he continued. "Go take a day off tomorrow." He smiled the same smile of concern.  
  
I fell over. _  
  
"What's there to do there, anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Well.. a lot. We can just walk, we can go hiking, ..." He went on, talking about what was there to do. I found my heart beating faster and faster everytime he indicated that we would do something together. For example, we'd be walking together. _Wait a sec. We already are._ "It's relaxing, you know," he concluded.  
  
"Since when did you begin interacting with nature?" I asked bluntly. It was too weird. He didn't seem like the type to love going to see nature. I knew he would probably go around, abusing trees, but I didn't think he actually liked to do this kind of stuff—hiking, walking, etc.  
  
He remained silent. I wondered if I had said something wrong. Suddenly, I heard a very faint "ichou." He was obviously not talking to me. Then I realized what he actually said. He said, "Taichou." I understood then. I guessed that he and Sagara Taichou probably did things together in nature, like father and son.  
  
Before I knew it, I was walking through a beautiful park. Sakura petals were everywhere. I gasped at the sight. _After working so much these past few days, I've forgotten about how amazing nature is. Actually, I've forgotten about it since—_  
  
"See?" he said, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
I snapped my head up, again returning back to reality. His teasing tone was coming back. I felt somehow relieved, since I was used to this side of his personality. But then, I also wanted to know more about his other side. The side that he hides, the side that I was beginning to see earlier.  
  
I smirked at him. "So you were right. Who cares?"  
  
He grinned triumphantly.  
  
Soon, we were walking in silence. I followed off to the side, behind him. Suddenly, he spoke up as we saw the ground in front of us sloping upwards gradually. "Time to climb!" He began to climb up.  
  
I panicked slightly, worrying about being too slow. I mean, it's easier for him to climb up there. "Matte!" I began to climb up as well, slipping slightly. He stood there, waiting for me. When I was almost there, he reached his hand out to help me up. I pretended not to notice it and pulled myself up. I didn't want to be some weak and fragile woman. I dusted myself off as I stood up.  
  
"Made it, Kitsune," he said.  
  
"No, really?" I grinned.  
  
"Can you keep up with me?"  
  
"Nan?"  
  
"Race ya to the top!" He suddenly began climbing again.  
  
"HEY! That's not fair!" I frantically began climbing too.  
  
He looked back at me, grinning, every now and then. He was obviously enjoying this. I found myself enjoying as well. I found myself smiling. I found myself laughing. This was really making me forget my stress of yesterday.  
  
"I'm—catching—up!" I yelled, out of breath.  
  
"Oh no—you're not!" he yelled back, also out of breath.  
  
"Yes—I am!" I sped my climbing up. I saw the top coming near. My eyes focused on it. "I'm gonna beat you, Tori!"  
  
We reached the top as the same time, laughing. I sat on the grass first, and he sat beside me. Probably half a foot away. We sat there, catching our breath.  
  
"Tie," I declared when I began to breathe normally.  
  
"No, I got here a split second before you did," he replied stubbornly. He took one last deep breath before he began breathing normally as well.  
  
"Oh shut up. It was a tie."  
  
He looked at me at the same time I looked at him. Our eyes locked. I didn't realize it when he soon turned his head and looked at the view. "Nice view, huh?"  
  
I felt my cheeks burning. "Aa." It was beautiful. We weren't that up high, but we were high enough to see a lot of Tokyo. The sun was setting, and the sky was perfect. I somehow felt like I was flying.  
  
"Oh look, there's the dojo!" I pointed. We saw a small figure with a long black ponytail chasing after a smaller figure. The larger figure had something raised above her head. Off to the side was a redhead wearing purplish pink and white. He seemed to be trying to calm them.  
  
Sanosuke laughed. "Un, that's them."  
  
We watched the chaos. Now and then, we couldn't see them because they were blocked by other houses and trees. After a while, they all went inside. My eyes drifted to the sunset.  
  
"I used to watch sunsets with Taichou," Sanosuke broke the silence.  
  
I looked at him. _He's.. why is he.. he's talking about his past.. with me..?_  
  
"He was like a father to me." He kept his eyes locked on the view.  
  
_Baka. This is reminds him of Sagara Taichou. Of course he'll be talking about him._  
  
"Sou ka," I managed to say.  
  
_But wouldn't he normally keep it to himself?_  
  
"I never watched anymore sunsets since he died." He looked at me and smiled a little. "Until now."  
  
I was speechless. _What do I say? How am I supposed to answer him?_  
  
He looked down, then at the view, although he didn't seem to be actually looking at the view. He seemed to just stare into space. He looked deep in thought.  
  
I fumbled for words. "I.. I never watched any sunsets.. since my family died." I sighed.  
  
A silence.  
  
I shifted and looked at him awkwardly. I had to break the silence. He was still looking somewhat upset, in his own little world, but I couldn't stand the silence. "Anou, Sano.."  
  
"Hn?" He looked at me. I sighed with relief as I saw that he was back.  
  
"Arigatou. For bringing me here. I really.. enjoyed myself today." I said the last three words in a hurry. I cursed at myself in my mind and hoped I wasn't blushing.  
  
A grin spread onto his face. "You mean you enjoyed being with me here?"  
  
"Nani—" _Yep, he's back._  
  
"You've been wanting to spend a whole day with me, haven't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.  
  
"**Nani?!** I said I enjoyed myself today!"  
  
"You loved chasing me up the hill, didn't you?" His grin grew wider. He seemed to like this.  
  
"Baka. I wasn't chasing you, I was racing you. Can't you tell the difference?" I smirked.  
  
He paused, and he grew serious. He still smiled, but it was somehow.. different. I blinked at him confusedly. "Right now.." He looked at the view. "I don't know anything. I don't know what sunsets are. I don't know the difference between anything. All I know is that I've been in lo—" He paused. "All I know is that I enjoyed spending a whole day with you," he rushed. "Chikuso," I heard him whisper to himself.  
  
I was about to say something the kitsune side of me would say, but I decided not to. He was being serious. He meant it. _With me?_ I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. _Wait.. he was saying something else.. Is it what I think he was about to say?_ I blinked.  
  
"..Sorry." He cleared his throat. "Maa.." He started to get up. "Let's go."  
  
"O..kay.." I got up, dusting the dirt and grass off, and followed. My heart was beating fast. "What were you gonna say?" I stopped walking as I realized I said that. _MOU! Why did you say that, Megumi no baka?!_  
  
"Hn?" He turned around and looked at me. I could have sworn I saw him blushing. I knew I was, too. I cursed at myself mentally.  
  
"W-what? I didn't say anything."  
  
He blinked, shrugged slightly, and went on walking.  
  
I don't know what happened, but I suddenly found myself grabbing him by the shoulders from the back, gently, and stopping him from walking. I found myself leaning my cheek on his back. I was half-conscious, and part of me kept telling me to stop it. Part of me encouraged me. _Mou, what am I doing?!_  
  
"Ki— Megumi?"  
  
I jumped back in a panic. "Gomen! I wasn't thinking! Gomen!" I bowed in apology.  
  
"It's okay," he replied. There was a hint of surprise in his voice. "It's alright." He paused. I was still bent over, and I noticed that he was now standing close. I straightened myself up, but I kept my eyes to the ground. I saw him come closer, and soon I felt strong arms around me. I stiffened and looked up in surprise.  
  
"I don't know anything," he whispered. "All I know that I've been in love with you for a really long time."  
  
My eyes widened, and I felt my cheeks flush. Part of me wanted to pull away. Part of me wanted to stay there. I relaxed into his embrace, giving into the side that wanted to stay, and hugged him back. I leaned my head on his chest. I felt him begin stroking my hair. It all felt so nice, and I felt a sense of peace. I felt something.. different. I knew I was falling in love for the first time.  
  
I looked up at him, smiling. I hoped that my facial expression showed how I felt. "Let's go home," I said softly. I decided to add one more word. "Koishii."  
  
He smiled, getting the message. "Hai."  
  


* * *

  
Sanosuke and Megumi visited the dojo the next day. They happened to arrive at the same time, so before they went in, Sanosuke gave her a quick kiss. However..  
  
..at the same time he kissed Megumi, Kaoru opened the door. The two jumped away from each other. Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight. "A-anou.."  
  
"We were just.. uh.." Sano stuttered.  
  
"Baka!" Megumi yelled, blushing furiously. "You wait for them to open the door!"  
  
"Did I just see you two kissing?" Yahiko piped in out of nowhere.  
  
"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Sano exploded, causing Yahiko to fly backwards.  
  
"I think I saw you kiss her, Sano," Kenshin said as he came to the door, smiling. "Why else would you be overreacting?"  
  
Sano took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Your minds are playing trick—" He stopped as he saw Megumi smiling at him. He smiled back, forgetting that there were people watching them.  
  
"So we **did** see it!" Yahiko was back, and he was laughing hysterically.  
  
Fox ears sprouted. "Ohohoho!"  
  
Sanosuke looked at Megumi with a look that said, "You tricked me!" Yahiko snickered. Sano glared at him. "Well, don't tell me that you've never kissed Tsubame!"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Maa, maa.."  
  
Yahiko was standing near a bunch of small items, so he began throwing them at Sano. Sano grabbed Kenshin—who was already walking to Sano to try to calm him down—by the shoulders and hid behind him, using him as a shield.  
  
"ORO~!!!" @.@x  
  
  
  


* * *

  


**The End**  
^^x

  


* * *

  
  
**Japanese Terms**  
  
-chan - Used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection  
-sensei - Teacher, doctor  
Aa - Yes  
Aku - Bad, wicked, evil  
Anou - Um  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Baka - Stupid person, stupidity  
Chikuso - Dammit  
Dojo (doujou) - Place for practice or tournament (martial arts)  
Gomen - Sorry  
Hai - Yes  
Kanji - Chinese characters used in Japanese writing  
Kitsune - Fox (ohoho!)  
Koishii - Beloved  
Maa - Well  
Maa, maa - Kenshin's way of calming people down ^^x  
Matte - Wait (informal imperative form)  
Mou - Used by females to express frustration (something like that..); literally means "already"  
Nan - What  
Nani - What  
Oro - Kenshin's way of showing confusion or pain.. when he's being the rurouni. ^^x  
Sou ka - So it is (I don't really know how to translate it..)  
Taichou - Captain (right?? ^^x;;)  
Tori - Chicken  
Un - Yeah  
  
**Note**: Some definitions copied from Random House Webster's Pocket Japanese Dictionary Second Edition.  
  


* * *

  



End file.
